


Baby only you (birthday boy)

by -yangtangliu (timeisaconstruct)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan cooks, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan's birthday, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Liu Yang Yang-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, i wrote this on a whim and now its whatever it is, switching POVs, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisaconstruct/pseuds/-yangtangliu
Summary: As much as Yangyang loves Donghyuck’s little hijinks, he loves it even more when he sees him blushing at a small comment Yangyang’s made or something he’s done. It’s here Yangyang realizes that he’s probably not having straight feelings for his best friend for the better part of three years. It’s at three am when he falls out of his bed on purpose because he feels so dumb and wants to bring himself pain when he finally realizes. Donghyuck may possibly like him. It’s probably not the kind of thing worth figuring out at three in the morning but at least no one’s awake, but Yangyang is Yangyang.Or Donghyuck stays up late for him, takes care of him, and is hopelessly in love with him. Yangyang? Yangyang is an idiot. But he gets his shit together just in time for his birthday.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Baby only you (birthday boy)

Donghyuck stands underneath the pale light of the kitchen, deep bags under his eyes as he whips the batter for the sugar and chocolate cookies Yangyang was craving. It’s a little thing he’ll sometimes do if he’s up late, or bored, or Yangyang can’t sleep. His hair is pulled back with a headband, honey brown and dark purple to match Yangyang’s own vibrant blonde with streaks of purple. Sweat beads on his forehead, but it’s probably because it’s a hot summer night and the oven is already pre–set to a temperature around 400 degrees.

“Stop thinking so much.”

Yangyang hums, watching him instead. Donghyuck runs a hand through the top of his hair as he sets the bowl down for a second to take a breath and calm down. Then he slowly turns around, giving Yangyang a painicked look as he realizes what he did. Yangyang laughs as Donghyuck rushes to the sink to wash his hands. “Shit, shit, shit, why did I do that–”

“No ones in a rush.”

“But it’s for _you._ Your hungry and sad I wanna make something for you.”

“Yeah, but it’s just me, don’t stress yourself for me. And I’m not that sad, just, you know me.” Yangyang smiles at him. “I’m just your annoying best friend, remember? I really don’t deserve anything you make.”

Donghyuck frowns. “But I still wanna do my best–”

“When it comes to me, someone who loves you, you don't have to put in your one hundred and twenty percent.” Yangyang yawns. “Sixty is okay for me.”

“But that’s the whole point, you are someone I love, so I should try hard for you.”

“This isn’t about trying hard, and it’s certainly no race. It’s really late, just do what you can.”

Yangyang watches Donghyuck put the bowel down, put his hands on his hips and take a few long breaths before getting back to it again, this time a little bit slower. From Yangyang’s perspective he can see the honey skin on Donghyuck’s back because he’s only wearing sweat and the apron. Donghyuck gets out two metal sheets, layering them with foil before rolling gloves on his hands and getting to work. Yangyang watches him make sticky balls and place them on the cookie sheet effortlessly like it’s nothing. But after watching him for quite a while he knows the only reason it’s that easy is because he has peanut oil on his hands.

“Do we want any small cookies, or medium sized all around.” His hands are on his hips again, and Yangyang feels a foreign feeling run through him. _Wow he looks good out of breath and sweaty._ Yangyang pushes the thought away. He shouldn’t think of his best friend in that way.

“No small, but like one or too really big ones.”

“Got it yangie.”

Yangyang smiles to himself, and one all if the cookies have been made into balls and spread on the cookie pan sheet. He watches as Donghyuck places them in the oven, crouching down close to the floor before stripping his hands of his gloves. He tossses them in the trash before bouncing over to the sink and washing his hands off the sweat that surely gathered underneath the blue plastic gloves. “Damn it is hot in here, can you get the fan?”

“Yeah,” Yangyang reaches up in his seat to grab the metal beaded cord before pulling twice. “I’m not running around as much as you but yeah, I can feel it.” He looks over at him again and Donghyuck smiles before placing his hands planted on the table and leaning over the kitchen island to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you for dealing with me.” He says, slightly out of breath still and Yangyang feels his cheeks beginning to color themselves like japanese cherry trees from anime. “It’s what best friends do!”

“Of course.”

* * *

“Why are you watching me so much today?” Yangyang snaps one day in the library.

Surprised, Donghyuck looks up from where he had almost dozed off, lost in thought about things that may or may not have to do with living in a cute Tumblr aesthetic like a cottage in the woods. Just, normal, I have a big fat crush on Liu Yangyang but I can’t tell him because he’s 99.9% most likely straighter than a zipline.But you know what’s new, Donghyuck has been crushing on him since practically day one, Yangyang is just catching up late. _Get with the times man._

It’s not some new phenomenon, Donghyuck does it nearly every day, so he tells Yangyang as much. “You just noticed, I always stare at you?” Slips out before Donghyuck comes to speak, and just as he’s about to correct and contradict himself when he notices something. Yangyang is _blushing,_ which is a very startling feat in that of himself, since despite them being friends Donghyuck has never seen Yangyang ever show desire in anyone. So _this_ is new. “Duckie is just sleepy today, I stayed up late.”

Donghyuck reaches across the table to squeeze one of his cheeks affectionately, he doesn’t have baby fat like Donghyuck does but Yangyang still manages to look cute. Maybe it’s Donghyuck’s rose gold tinted glasses, courtesy of his big fat crush on him, obscuring his view. “I’m just tired today yangie, I guess I just dozed off while staring at your beautiful face. I’ll get back to work. Gah, so pesky you are.”

 _“My what?”_ Donghyuck looks up from his computer when Yangyang sputters, his face flushing up as he looks at Donghyuck with an unbelievable expression. Maybe he’s just started paying attention, because if Donghyuck’s being honest with himself, he flirts with him all the time and Yangyang’s just never noticed.

“Beautiful face? Yangie I say this all the time.” A look of realization passes over his face, and he blushes again before looking back down at his computer. _**He’s** acting really weird today._

“Sorry,” Yangyang apologetically. “I’ve been feeling off lately, maybe I need to visit a doctor.” He rubs his temples after he finishes.

“How do you feel?” Donghyuck inquiries.

“Just like, weird.” Yangyang flops his hands around and Donghyuck softly smiles. “My face has been flushing red a lot lately, I get a weird feeling in my stomach,” Yangyang looks up from his hands. “A-and certain people have looked really good recently.”

Donghyuck knows exactly what he’s getting at, probably more than he even knows himself. But Yangyang is extra, he isn’t suddenly confessing in a library if he just snapped at him for daydreaming while looking at him. _You- he- he’s not really this dumb is he? Is he serious”_ Donghyuck gapes at him in surprise but Yangyang blushes again, head ducking with a shy smile. Donghyuck wonders if he’s still in his daydream.

“It’s probably nothing, just a little crush on you, it’ll pass.” Donghyuck’s heart drops, but he doesn’t say anything more. If Yangyang is going to be this stupid, so be it, he’ll just have to wait for him.

“Of course.” Donghyuck straightens out his expression. “I’m gonna get back to work.”

Yangyang smiles, and Donghyuck swoons. “Okay.”

* * *

Donghyuck and Yangyang have been best friends since the beginning of College, and Yangyang feels like he knows Donghyuck better than anyone. They met when Donghyuck spilled something on himself — a quarter of one of those big mexican fanta bottles you could only get from world markets. Yangyang had snickered, and been the only one, as Donghyuck was allowed to go back to his dorm and change. But he was surprised to find that _Donghyuck_ himself was his roommate. He had declared it fate, and also declared them best friends because Donghyuck was the only one who thought he was funny. The rest was simply just history.

But lately Yangyang has started noticing little things about him. Like the way he still bites his lip and stares at him every so often across the study table. But whenever brought up, he waves it off with a faint blush and gets back to his work. But Yangyang starts noticing it alot more than when they’re studying together at the library. Donghyuck watches him while he orders coffee one day when they’re out for breakfast. He watches him when he’s supposed to be cooking breakfast, and more. Yangyang even notices his eyes on him when he wakes up at three am for no reason.

The second weird thing Yangyang starts noticing is the way Donghyuck can’t seem to keep his hands to himself. His hand trails down his sides one day while they wait in line at the grocery store, he wraps himself over Yangyang when he’s writing an essay and needs his help. He comes up behind him right as he gets home, giving him a back hug and a chaste kiss on the cheel, but rather than the way he always does — now it feels weird, personal, and almost intimate.

Yangyang starts noticing all the little things he does, like making him food at odd hours of the night, responding to his texts within split seconds, and staying home with him when Yangyang isn’t in the mood for a party or a group event their friend group is holding. He notices how caring, attentive, and living Donghyuck is to him all of a sudden — and he almost asks him what’s wrong. But then Yangyang gets an even worse revelation. Donghyuck might have been doing all of these things from the start of their friendship all the way back in high school when they first started getting close.

It’s crazy to think that, but the more he watches Donghyuck’s habits, the more he realizes he’s really the one at fault here. Yangyang starts to watch him as much as Donghyuck watches him, purposely reciprocating his little touches and pushing himself to Donghyuck as if it’s second nature. As much as Yangyang loves Donghyuck’s little hijinks, he loves it even more when he sees him blushing at a small comment Yangyang’s made or something he’s done. It’s here yangyang realizes that he’s probably not having straight feelings for his best friend for the better part of three years.

It’s at three am when he falls out of his bed on purpose because he feels so dumb and wants to bring himself pain when he finally realizes. Donghyuck may possibly like him. It’s probably not the kind of thing worth figuring out at three in the morning but at least no one’s awake. Probably. Usually when he feels particularly shitty he wakes up Donghyuck but since this is _about_ Donghyuck he doesn't want to have anything to do with him for at least a few hours to figure himself out. Yangyang rubs his butt and heads off to the bathroom to pace and contemplate how he never noticed all the obvious signs when he hears a raspy and low voice laced with exhaustion stop him.

“Yangie, c’mere.”

“What’s the matter?”

“You. Now I’m too tired to make you food but you’ll blow up the kitchen trying yourself. Wait till the morning and just come lay here with me.”

“But you have morning class?” Yangyang awkwardly fidgets in the doorway as he looks anywhere but where Donghyuck is on the other bed in their room, arms propped up behind him and a tired look on his face. “I don’t wanna bother you.”

“You won’t. You won’t bother me.”

Donghyuck pats the spot next to him in bed, scooting over and opening up his blanket so Yangyang can lay down next to him. Yangyang closes the door behind him, taking a deep breath before he lays down next to him in bed. Donghyuck, ever so clingy, automatically wraps his arms around Yangyang and rests his head near the crook between his shoulder and the pillow as he runs his hands through his hair soothingly. “Why is your heart beating so fast, are you nervous, on edge, something wrong.”

“No, I'm okay.” It’s _really_ only beating fast because of unresolved feelings but Yangyang can’t tell him that, he can’t tell him when he’s not so sure himself. But it is easier to forget about it and snuggle in his embrace without really answering his question.

“You sure? I know you’ve had panic and anxiety attacks, just tell me if anything’s wrong and I’ll be there in an instant.” Donghyuck tells him and Yangyang smiles, albeit tiredly at his caring personal.

“No, don’t worry hyuckie I’m fine.”

“Okay, yangie.” He leans up and presses a kiss to the top of his head that Yangyang can’t help but melt into. “It’s my job as your best friend to be _super_ worried though don’t forget okay?”

Yangyang smiles and feels his heart swell strangely at his words. “Okay, I know duckie.”

“Good.” It’s nice to feel him draping himself all over and encasping him all of his warmth that Yangyang’s nervousness quickly dissipates and he falls asleep far faster than he usually does. He doesn’t know whether he imagines it, but on the brink of sleep he hears someone whisper out a _I love you,_ but it’s soon forgotten in the wisps and breeze of early morning’s.

* * *

Donghyuck wakes up to Yangyang sleeping happily on his chest. He can’t seem to remember how they got there, and distinctly remembers going to bed while he was still up playing games with some of his friends. But at least they aren’t naked, Donghyuck wouldn’t know what to do then. His purple streaks are fading out of his hair a bit, and soon he’s going to have to get touch ups or a new hair colour. The white honestly was a stark contrast to the dark colours he’s done before, so he wonders what hair colour he’ll choose next. Or if he’ll let it fade to black.

Yangyang sleeps soundly, mouth open slightly and tongue peeking out. He is puffing small breaths of air onto Donghyuck’s arm, and it tickles the hairs there. His eyelashes lay prettily on his cheeks and he seems so deep in his sleep it’s almost heart wrenching. Donghyuck runs a hand through his hair, because he knows that’s all he needs to wake up. He’s always been a light sleeper, even if he likes to pretend he isn’t in order to stay under the warmth of blankets. As much as Donghyuck wishes they could sleep for hours and lay quietly admiring each other, it’s late enough that both of them could be late if they don’t get a move on getting out of the house.

He feels Yangyang’s heartbeat quicken before he even speaks, and his eyelashes flutter open, looking tired — but panicked. “Duckie…”

“Morning baby.” Donghyuck runs a hand through his hair soothingly with a yawn laced in his words. “It’s time to get up.”

“How did we get like this?” Yangyang’s eyes widen. “Did we…”

“No yangie.” Donghyuck smiles up at him in the light of the small lamp beside his bed. “We’re not naked, and you don’t seem to have swollen lips my love. I think we just fell asleep together. It seems completely PG.” Donghyuck softly chuckles and Yangyang’s eyes widen. For some reason that Donghyuck can’t place, he has a feelling his cheeks are red. “C’mon yangie, let’s go get up and I’ll see what I can make for breakfast.”

* * *

At first after his great discovery, Yangyang feels like he should ask his friends about it. Do they _also_ know that Donghyuck probably definitely has a crush on him? Which gets Yangyang thinking and gets him thinking that the answer is indeed yes and he is very oblivious. It kind of makes him feel like shit though, being the last one to know. But it also spares him confessing on the premise his feelings were not in fact one-sided.

So he thinks some more of what to do. Judging by Donghyuck being Donghyuck he’s likely harboured this crush for a while but hasn’t said anything because Yangyang is Yangyang and that really isn’t helpful. So he must surprise him and catch him off guard, by confessing first. Yangyang may be dumb in terms of picking up signs from others, but he’s a fucking genius at planning things and making things go accordingly to plan.

He supposes it was all the alone time he had as a kid that made it easier, and more fun to research and look up things he didn’t need to know. As well as plan things for himself and others in impeccable fashion. Now, all he had to do was get Donghyuck alone, schedule a few things for pickup, and he’d be all set. Donghyuck’s birthday was going to be happening soon, and Yangyang was determined to throw him the best party he’s ever had the pleasure of receiving in his life.

It’ll go down like this. Yangyang has morning class, so he’ll leave a note telling him happy birthday and to be home by eight for a surprise. Morning class means the afternoon off, and unlike Donghyuck who will certainly be at school till six at the latest, Yangyang will have plenty of time to prepare everything he needs. He’s going to put on some nice clothes and hold a nice dinner for the both of them. It’ll be Donghyuck’s favourite Chinese dish, beef fried rice and egg rolls. After a few video calls with his parents and youtube videos, Yangyang’s sure he’s got the recipe down.

He also managed to get Renjun to teach him how to make the chocolate cupcakes Donghyuck always desired. Despite the fact that Renjun was _very_ suspicious since they were the ones _Donghyuck_ taught him to make for his own birthday. But Yangyang only chose that so he might even be impressed with him, since it is his recipe. Yangyang saved up some of his work money and worked overtime for some extra money to buy Donghyuck red wine. It was obvious he was putting a tremendous lot of energy into making this birthday night as perfect for Donghyuck as possible. At least Yangyang hoped he was, he really wanted it to be worth it for him.

He’d texted all of their friends to be busy after eight on his birthday night anyways, so if Donghyuck didn’t want to be at their townhouse, he literally had nowhere else to be. Except maybe the bar or a club. Yangyang himself knew that Donghyuck would probably not want to go to a club on his birthday, but hopefully the note he’d leave on the counter would convince him to come home.

He _also_ prepared romantically, Yangyang trying his best to flirt with Donghyuck to show he was interested. Yangyang has always been just a bit oblivious sometimes, so it was a surprise when he started _actually_ paying attention to Donghyuck that he noticed how much he flirted with him and said suggestive things. He didn’t even have to try to do anything except play along and he already had him shooting him questioning looks. It was honestly just a _bit_ too funny to see Donghyuck stumble over his words. Which leads him to today.

They’re walking home from the bar, a tradition that started sometime after they finally made it into College together. It’s late at night, and about in advance of Donghyuck’s birthday and Yangyang’s epic surprise. “Hey are you okay? You’ve been acting a bit off these past few days.” _Was he too obvious?_

“Wh–what do you mean off?”

“Well,” Donghyuck kicks some pebbles into an alley they pass. “I dunno, you’ve been more touchy and I know how much you hate being touched. You’ve been letting me sleep in your bed more, even when you have classes the next day. Jaehyun said you were planning something for my _birthday_ which you _never_ do surprise parties without my consent because you know I don’t like them and Renjun told me he taught you how to make _my_ chocolate cupcakes recipe.” He lets out in one breath, before looking up again. “Also if you thought you were being sneaky it isn’t working.”

Yangyang knows he should have anticipated this reaction, because Donghyuck has always been much more of a prospective person than him. “I can’t tell you right now.”

Donghyuck shoves his hands in his pockets and turns away slightly. “You know how much I hate surprises.”

“Yes, and all in due time! Just make sure you’re free on your birthday night. That’s when it’s all going down.” Yangyang gives him a smile, looking up at their townhouse building in the distance.

“You _know_ how much I hate surprises.”

“If everything goes according to plan.” Yangyang grins at him before getting out his key and rushing up the stairs to their townhouse. Maybe this would be easier if he played the innocent card and pretended he didn’t know what was up. He was always much better at pretending things didn't exist rather than confronting what he actually meant. Maybe playing the dumb at love, smart at school card might actually help this time around.

* * *

On the day of his birthday, a rainy summer morning, Donghyuck wakes up to a silent house. At first, he is very confused and wanders around their apartment floor, looking for Yangyang till he remembers he has early morning classes. Life truly is a bitch to Lee Donghyuck, even on his birthday. Despite him not being home, the house is empty with a calm atmosphere and Donghyuck gets out his little BlueTooth speaker to play some soft music. He pads around the house with his speaker to his chest and his phone in his pocket, thinking of what to do till noon, when he has his first class.

When he gets to the kitchen he sets his speaker down on the island, getting ready to cook some pancakes. It would probably take a good hour or so since he’d want to make enough for himself and possibly some to eat for lunch or leave for Yangyang, he loved his homemade pancakes. Even though Donghyuck didn’t really like cooking on weekdays it was his birthday and he deserved to treat himself if no one was going to do it for him.

Making pancakes isn’t hard, you just have to mix ingredients into a batter before cooking and Donghyuck has known how to do this for awhile, so he is done in half a hour with time to spare for cooking. Frying the pancakes isn't hard — Donghyuck makes them extra big because he likes them that way and his parents never did. He’s twenty going on twenty-one, he’ll make big pancakes if he so desires too. He looks around the kitchen for where the cast iron pot is when he looks back down at the kitchen island and notices a small piece of folded white paper underneath the salt shaker.

_Duckie! Happy Birthday!  
I hope you are not too mad that I can’t greet you today. But don’t be mad, I made sure everyone was busy today after 8pm so you can come home to me! I have a nice surprise for you, so 8pm sharp please don’t be late!  
Bye! Yangie!  
P.S.  
Duckie! Have a good day! If not I will make it better hehe!_

Donghyuck feels his heart swell a bit at his note, Yangyang really was absolutely precious. But it looked like he had plans for later tonight. To be granted he knew his friends wouldn’t be able to hang out with him either — probably thanks to whatever Yangyang said to him — but it was nice to have a date of doing something today. If he was being honest, Donghyuck would say that he is a bit annoyed he can’t hang out with Yangyang this morning, but the promise of doing something later together, just the two of them at home, really made the rest of his day. It was fun to have something to look forward to too.

 _...so you can come home to me!_ Yangyang really had no idea what he did to him. It was just so fucking domestic that Donghyuck dances a bit around the kitche, rereading the note like he was set to go blind in a few hours. Donghyuck’s thoughts are almost _consumed_ with whatever Yangyang had planned for him, and he was really excited for whatever he had planned for later today. The frying of the pancakes doesn’t take long, and soon Donghyuck is happily sitting at the kitchen island and eating his pancakes.

* * *

Donghyuck faces the door of his apartment, where his key already sits turned in the door but he hasn’t pushed it open. His phone says it’s 7.59 and his foot nervously taps against the pavement in an annoying pattern. He purposely shoves his hand in his sweater pocket to search for the note. It’s the only thing in his sweater pocket, but he still wants to drag everything out anyways. The note recited the same few words he practically knew by heart after looking at it so much today.

It already has a rip and it’s plenty crumbled as if Donghyuck has been carrying it around for ages. But it’s only been today. He reads over it again once more before placing it back and taking a long deep breath. Donghyuck is really excited for whatever surprise Yangyang has planned for him, but he's still a bit cautious because as much as he loves Yangyang when he does things like this his heart flutters a bit too much. He really hopes it isn’t anything so heart wrecking something will slip out, but everything Yangyang does is heart wrecking to him. His eyelashes flutter closed for a few seconds as he takes time to compose himself, before he rubs his face with his hands, and pushes the door open.

He hears what sounds like running, and a small panicked _coming!_ before Yangyang rushes to greet him. He stands a few feet away for a few seconds, blinking a bit, as he lets Donghyuck take in his appearance. Yangyang is wearing a nice silky white shirt and dress pants, almost looking like a waiter — and he’s dyed his hair back to brown. Lately, Donghyuck’s hair has been fading back to _his own_ brown coloured hair but seeing Yangyang with the same coloured hair makes it even better. As well as the fact that his outfit looks a little too good on him.

Yangyang does a little spin, and Donghyuck gets an inhumane urge to slap his ass. It looks a little too good. “What do you think?”

“You look amazing.” Donghyuck looks down at his stained sweater and his basketball shorts. “I… Don’t.”

“That’s okay, I’m a part of the surprise after all.” He grins before running up to give him a big hug. Donghyuck stumbles back, not used to this amount of affection and especially not from him. A hand comes up to the back of his head, and as Yangyang looks up at him Donghyuck runs his hands through his hair a few times, feeling the softness as a smile overtakes his face.

“I think I already _really_ enjoy the surprise already.”

“That’s spectacular ‘cause I was a little worried!” Yangyang jumps. “Oh, I’m so excited duckie! Come, come!” Yangyang grins and tugs on his hands as Donghyuck laughs, barely having enough time to tie his shoes before he’s being led to the kitchen counter island.

“It’s just my birth…” Donghyuck’s thought trails off as he looks around the kitchen and at the setup.

Yangyang went all out, as the lights were off with only the stovetop light and two candles to light everything up. A pretty white lace tablecloth on the kitchen island, three roses in a crystal vase he _definitely_ didn’t know they owned, and two sets of white plates. Donghyuck loves the way the light bounces off them. On the kitchen stovetop, one pan filled with fried rice Donghyuck can tell Yangyang cooked himself, and another with homemade egg rolls. Lastly, but _certainly_ not least is the chocolate cake that sits on the counter, decorated with some chocolate icing that drips down the sides and chocolate-dipped cherries.

“Yangyang I…”

“It’s for you!” He grins up from where he’s already sat down on a high raised stool. “Remember that time I bought you that thirty dollar vinyl?”

“How could I forget?”

“Do you remember what I said?”

Donghyuck sheepishly looks at him through the candlelight. “No.”

Yangyang gives him a dazzling smile, leaning his head on one hand. His lips shine with what must be chapstick and Donghyuck _really_ wants to kiss him right now. “I told you it was my job as your best friend to spoil you. So that’s what I’m doing today.”

He stands up and fetches the pan, serving Donghyuck first. “I know it’s not exactly _romantic_ but _I’m_ not romantic and I know you like it as well.”

Donghyuck smiles up at him. “It’s perfect, everything is, I love it all.” _I love you._

“Good.” Yangyang leans in to peck him on the cheek, and unlike the way Donghyuck does it to him without thinking, he flushes and looks away with a smile. “Today is your birthday, so it has to be a special as possible.”

Donghyuck eagerly digs into the food he’s made, immediately melting at the flavor. Yangyang isn’t all that good at cooking regular things but when it comes to asian dishes he’s always committed to getting it just right. It probably has something to do with his heritage. The fried rice is impeccable, and the eggs rolls are absolutely delicious, and exactly what Donghyuck wishes to eat on his deathbed.

Yangyang himself looks beautiful in the dark setting, the candlelight doing wonders to his face and the way he looks while eating. His happiness for Donghyuck radiates like a heater, spreading through his body at an alarming rate. It’s always lovely whenever Yangyang tries to do anything for him, because he’s always so dedicated. Donghyuck watches as he eagerly eats up the food he made and sends him a smile over the table when he looks over at Donghyuck to giddly smile back. He feels like he has something else up his sleeve, but Donghyuck isn’t one to complain and lets him have his fun and drag whatever he wants out.

The chocolate cake is just as good as he expected, tasting exactly like the cupcakes Renjun had told him Yangyanghad asked him to make. Except instead of gobbling down too many if his own cupcakes, it tasted even better in a slice of cake. Yangyang watched him eagerly at first, and after Donghyuck confirms it is in fact up to his standards, he himself digs into the dessert. Donghyuck knows Yangyang isn’t much of a chocolate fan, but yet eats his slice in full anyways with a big smile.

As they eat dinner, Yangyang rambles about his day and how he prepared everything and how happy he is that Donghyuck really likes everything. It really touches his heart that Yangyang went out of his way to do all of this for him and try to make him happy. It’s also just as much of a birthday gift to have Yangyang being himself as the delicious dinner is. Soon he feels like licking his plate and Yangyang is on his own last piece.

He holds it out, and Donghyuck reaches out to take it. “Ah, ah, ah,” Yangyang giggles. “Let me feed you.”

Donghyuck feels his face flush as he retracts his hand and leans towards him with his mouth open. Yangyang giggles again and places his fork in his mouth. That one piece tastes better than Donghyuck’s entire slice, but he doesn’t say anything about watching Yangyang instead. He gets up from the table, picking up both of their plates and placing them in the sink. He opens up the pantry, and gets something out before twirling again and presenting it anime girl equus.

“Red wine.” He proudly says. “Since you're twenty-one. My sister got it imported from france to come here.”

“Sounds fancy.”

“Only for you.” Yangyang winks as he reaches up to get the nice wine glasses they almost never use. An unknown feeling fills Donghyuck’s chest. _Did he just flirt with me? Only for you smooth mortherfucker._

Yangyang pours for the both of them, handing one glass to him while he takes a sip before setting it down. His smile drops, and he gets a serene look in his eyes before he looks over at him. “There’s um, actually something I wanted to talk about with you.” His fingers tap the table, and a feeling of dread for no reason fills Donghyuck up to the brim.

“What is it?”

Yangyang avoids his eyes. “I don't hate me for saying this on your birthday, but I really like you. And I have for a while,” His eyes find Donghyuck’s shocked ones. “I knew I couldn't keep it under wraps, because I’m not that subtle at all as you can tell. But I wanted to tell you, because I’m pretty sure you like me back, at least a little bit.”

Donghyuck stares at him, feeling shocked. It’s like his dreams have come true. “Pinch me?” He squeaks and a smile blooms on Yangyang’s face. In a split second he’s halfway across the table, pressing his lips to Donghyuck and he can taste the red wine on his lips. Chocolate cake liners on his tongue, and Donghyuck smiles at the flavors he worked so hard to prepare for him.

Yangyang suddenly pulls back for a second, biting his lip with a smile. “No, that would be no fun. Duckie isn’t allowed to hurt himself.”

“Okay,” Donghyuck whispers back, and another beautiful smile overtakes his face.

* * *

That night, Yangyang dreams about happy things and places while curled up in Donghyuck’s arms. He holds him as they watch a movie for Donghyuck’s birthday before bed, but Yangyang ends up falling asleep. The next morning, though, he awakes to someone pecking his face with kisses and soft giggles under their breath. He scrunches up his nose and almost turns away before he remembers last night. _Wow, everything had gone amazing._

Yangyang blinks open his eyes with a little smile, and the first thing he sees is Donghyuck smiling down at him, which is truly a beauty in the mornings with his tousled hairs and lazy expressions. “Good morning duckie.” He sleepily blinks his eyes up at him.

“Good morning Yangie.” He smiles back.

“I’m happy.” Donghyuck’s laugh is the most beautiful thing Yangyang has heard, ever. He scoots up, looking at him for a moment before pecking his lips. He watches the blush spread on his cheeks as Yangyang keeps himself close and their noses bump before he giggles again. “I’m so happy, why have I been so happy?”

Donghyuck pretends to think, a hand on his chin before he tackles Yangyang to his bed. “It’s a _disease_ and _I_ infected you.”

Yangyang giggles again, squirming below him. “I’ve caught it already, and i’ve heard that it’s so dangerous, I shouldn't let you leave me.”

Donghyuck runs a hand through his hair before he leans down to kiss him, but Yangyang stops him with his hand and turns his head. “As much as I love you, go brush your teeth.”

“Come with me then.”

“Fine.”

Yangyang side eyes Donghyuck while they brush their teeth together, like some kind of scene from a movie trailer, and Donghyuck looks back at him with a tilt of his head. They honestly look so domestic next to each other in the bathroom, brushing their teeth side by side but be supposes they’ve always been like this. Always been this domestic, cute, and they — no _he_ — just couldn’t notice it. Except now one Yangyang rides his mouth of toothpaste he gets to pin Donghyuck against the edge of the sink and kiss him till he’s breathless. Very big win in his book.

Donghyuck slips on a sweater that is a little too big on him as they exit the bathroom, and Yangyang hugs him as well as he can, despite being shorter. He looks really soft and Yangyang feels really soft, and it’s the prettiest feeling to get someone to cuddle you while standing. His arms wrap tightly around yangyang the same way they always do, but today it’s almost double the feeling. Maybe undying affection is a side effect of love. After a few moments in the hallway, Donghyuck’s sweater paws cup his cheeks as he looks into his eyes. His expression drips with faux seriousness.

“What is the breakfast plan?”

“Leftover chocolate cake!” Yangyang grins. “I made it and you liked it, why should I make you cook.”

Donghyuck giggles and pecks Yangyang’s lips before he drags them both into the kitchen. “Okay.”

Unsurprisingly, the chocolate cake tastes just as good as it did yesterday, and Yangyang preens from Donghyuck’s praises. It does taste really really good. Donghyuck gazes at him over the table, so Yangyang gazes at him back this time, and watches him blush, feeling satisfied. “You don’t have to hide your stare, I like it.”

“You like me looking at you now?” He smiles.

“Yeah, cause then I can look right back at you.” Yangyang laughs. “It’s only creepy if you want it to be.”

“Of course.” Donghyuck kisses his laugh away and gives him a few more reasons to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> gentle reminder that every time yangyang exists donghyuck’s heart does a little flip and he falls deeper in love
> 
> [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/litteralydonghyuck)  
> [twitter ](https://twitter.com/pR38RElQQxK1iiu)  
> 


End file.
